The vehicles running on roads have to fulfil one basic requirement which is—riding comfort of the passengers with best handling characteristics. The riding comfort relies mostly on the suspension system provided in the vehicle for absorbing shocks. Generally, the suspension systems comprise various arrangements of coil springs with a damper. The coil spring of any suspension is selected based on type of terrain vehicle. For off road vehicles, which are designed to travel on uneven roads, stiffness (k) of coil spring is higher whereas, for highway road conditions where roads are smoother, stiffness (k) of the coil spring is lower. In other words, suspension built for off road vehicles needs to be tough, while suspension built for on road vehicles should be smooth.
However, this arrangement restricts the use of vehicles to certain terrains depending on the type of suspension provided. In patchy roads, the suspension built for highway road conditions may not provide the required comfort for the passengers by absorbing shocks from the patchy roads as the stiffness (k) of the coil spring in the suspension is lower. Similarly, on highway road conditions, the suspension built for off road vehicles may not provide comfort of a sedan for passengers as the stiffness of the suspension is higher.
The present state of the art does not provide for a dynamically adjustable vehicle suspension device. Therefore, there is need for a suspension device which self-adjusts in real-time while the vehicle is running, to suit the terrain in which the vehicle is being driven and provides maximum comfort to the rider. Additionally, there is a need for a dynamically adjustable system for a coil spring suspension type. Vehicle comfort level required by each passenger may be different. As such, there is a need for a suspension system in which the user is able to set the level of comfort provided by the suspension system as per his/her needs.